


The Sweetest Gift

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety being a bitch like always, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's a girl, F/F, Game Gyaru, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: If Arina could drop her anxiety over Daniella's Christmas gift, she would. Thankfully, her datemates are there to keep the fears at bay.Ingredients: multiple poly relationships, everyone being a gay lass, and Arina sharing my tendency to dissociate and panic way too much over the smallest shit.
Relationships: Arina Hanson/Daniella Avidan, Arina Hanson/Suzy Berhow, Daniella Avidan/Suzy Berhow, Daniella Avidan/Verne Shaw, Rose O' Donovan/Bri Wecht, Verne Shaw/Suzy Berhow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrDrProfessorWecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/gifts).



Arina was not surprised at what Rose sent in the group chat. What was surprising was how perfectly her photo was composed. 

The mistletoe, right in the center of the image, perfectly in between two ladies. As if they had rehearsed it, Rose and Bri tilted their chins down and smirked deviously. The way the hanging leaves were nicely at the level of their satanic eyes was too good, and Arina was sure that if she cropped either of their faces out and put them on the other, she’d see the same mischievous expression.

She had to admit: they were a great couple. Peas in a damn pod when it came to cheekiness, and damn if Bri couldn’t paralyze Rose with that stern look. When they started dating, no one was surprised, not even Bri’s first partner Dani.

… Dani. 

_Shit_ , Arina remembered, _she was coming right now_ . _And then she’d have to give the present. What if she didn’t like it? What if it’s that bad? What if I fucked up? What if I-_

_**‘ding’** _

A text notification clicked Arina back into reality. With the group chat open on her phone, she saw who responded. 

**Not a Furry: Nice.**

_Damn it, it’s her_ , Arina mentally screamed.

**Not a Furry: Did you do it?**

**Frozen Kiwis: Yep!**

By some odd magic, Arina’s mind shifted to comedy mode to type a response to Rose.

**Bitch Who Wins: What did it cost?**

**Frozen Kiwis: MY FUCKING HAIR**

**Bitch Who Wins: ;)**

**Not a Furry: Kinky.** ****

**Frozen Kiwis: IT FUCKING HURT**

**MsDrProfWecht: Rose, I’ve already apologized.**

**Frozen Kiwis: NOT ENOUGH**

**MsDrProfWecht: Well, then. I’m sorry for pulling on your hair.**

**Frozen Kiwis: SAY IT TO MY FACE**

**MsDrProfWecht: Put your phone down and I will.**

**MsDrProfWecht: As well as some other things.**

**Bitch Who Wins: Get a room damn it.**

**Not a Furry: God.**

**Bitch Who Wins: And fill us in at dinner!**

_Ah_ , Arina thought, _the dinner. Our little-big Christmas feast for gay gals and pals._ She was excited to see her friends there before everyone went their own ways for the holidays, and it’s been a while since she’s seen all her datemates in one place.

 **Not a Furry: Also** **_@Bitch Who Wins_ ** **we’re almost there. Might take ten.**

**Frozen Kiwis: Have fun and see ya!**

**Bitch Who Wins: Wait, is today a boy day or girl day for Verne?**

**Not a Furry: Girl day.**

**Bitch Who Wins: Thanks.**

**Not a Furry: Hold on, babe!**

She hoped to hell Verne was driving instead of Dani.

_… wait, Dani. Aghhhhhhhh….._

Plopping her phone on the kitchen counter besides her, Arina brought both her hands to her face, clawing her fingers at her forehead. How her heels shot up on the chair she was seated at so quickly, she didn’t know and didn’t care, since she was too set on screeching her anxiety out.

“Babe? Hey.”

Feeling a gentle hand in her tense shoulder, Arin’s snapped her head to see Suzy’s worried smile. 

And immediately, Arina tried to hide herself again in her hands. The squeak she made was too embarrassing, especially as it sounded too childish to fit her feelings. She knew Suzy just wanted to help, but now she was just anxious over how she’s upset her wonderful wife now. The squeak that came out of her was on the border of adorable and embarrassing, and oh boy, Arina did not want to think about that.

“Hey,” she heard Suzy’s soft voice, “it’s okay. You’re okay.”

But she just squirmed in response. 

“Is this about Dani's present again?”

Arina, unsure what to say, just made a sound bordering on groaning and crying. Suzy’s heard her ramble about Daniella's gift so many times this month, and heck if she was gonna go off on that even more.

“You worked really hard on it, right?” Suzy’s soothing whispers brought her back to earth. “And you wrote the lyrics sincerely?”

Weakly, Arina nodded back. 

“Then Dani’s going to love it.”

“... even if it’s shitty?” Arina dared to speak as she hesitantly turned to her wife.

“It’s not,” Suzy’s smile lingered. “I wasn’t lying when you let me hear it.”

And finally, Arina exhaled her worry out and grew a smile instead.

“And if Dani thinks it’s trash, then I’ll smash her face in.”

Arina’s bursting chuckle couldn’t be helped, and neither could the way her back straightened back up as she continued to laugh. “Come on,” she lightly slapped Suzy in response. 

She loved how Suzy gently smoothed her hand over her shoulder, looks remaining gentle and positive. “But really,” she reassured, “it’s going to be okay. When she walks in, you’re gonna let her listen to the song and it’s gonna be great. Okay?” 

Arina’s nod was more confident this time. “Okay.”

Sweetly, Suzy kissed the top of her head, and Arina closed her eyes to the serenity of the moment. When she pulled back, she swore Suzy’s blush turned a shade deeper. 

“She’ll be here in a while, and it’ll all be okay.” 

“Yeah.. she's coming in five.”

“Oh, shit!” Suzy jumped. “I’m gonna go change quickly. You gonna be okay?”

“Mhm.” Arina grimaced a little at the thought of being alone again, but she was gonna try managing herself anyway. 

“You got this,” Suzy gave a thumbs-up before dashing to their room.

She could feel the anxiety crawling closer, but drawing another breath, Arina kept her mind steady. Each breath she drew kept her anxiety at bay, and especially as she was alone again, Arina needed this. 

_It’s alright_ , she gave herself a pep talk. _The song’s not that shitty, and Dani’s not gonna hate me over it._ Even if she couldn’t fully trust what she was thinking, Arina knew it needed to be stated before she spiraled down again. _It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay-_

**_‘ding’_ **

The surprised screech she let out was just ridiculous.

But jumping to the sound of the doorbell, Arina rushed to open the door as soon as she could plant her feet on the ground. Whether it was excitement that they were finally here or just the adrenaline rush, Arina couldn't tell, but she swung the door open anyways with a big grin.

“Hey!” 

The sight made Arina’s heart skip a few beats, even after hundreds of times she’s seen it. Daniella raised her arms wide, motioning for hug, with Verne waving behind her. Like second nature, Arina leaned in to her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Hey!” Arina gladly responded as she felt Verne join the hug from behind her.

Standing back up straight after a few moments, Arina walked them in through the front door. A few “Merry Christmas” greetings were thrown on the way to the couch, to which Arina gestured towards to let them sit down first.

She could get a good look at her partners as they made themselves comfortable: 

Daniella’s toned torso on full display with her tight Love Bites tank top, matching well with loose grey sweatpants.With the duffel bag she took off her shoulder and down to the floor, Arina assumed that she would change into something more formal for Christmas dinner. _Fully understandable_ , Arina thought, _but what a shame. Everyone would love to see her in that tonight._

Verne was nailing a cuter look, with a dark blue skirt and light-green shirt. Her short sleeves made her tattoos stand out a little more, and the bold designs juxtaposed her outfit in a pretty nice way, _She’s looking good_ , Arina smiled, _though_ _she looked great in anything. Ripped jeans, band shirts, long dresses..._

“Suzy ready yet?” Verne shook Arina out her thoughts.

“She said she’ll take a bit.”

Arina recalled how Suzy spent some time planning a route of shops to go to get Verne some more effeminate clothes. She remembered her excited squeals once she had figured it all out, how she said this would be an amazing Christmas gift-come-date. They then arranged for Suzy to bring Verne out before the giant dinner with everyone, whilst Arina gave her gift to Dani in private.

 _… oh yeah_ , Arina looked back up. _Dani._

“How is she?” Daniella scooched herself besides Verne before leaning down in the center of the couch.

Arina took that as her cue to sit down. “She’s good,” she fit herself next to Dani at the edge of the couch.

“Did she uh…” Verne leaned forward to face Arina, “did she tell you about what she got me?”

“Oh my god, again?!” Daniella groaned as she flipped her head back.

“What do you mean ‘again?’” Arina chuckled briefly.

“Arina,” Dani shot back up, “they were asking _me_ about their gift the minute I picked them up!”

“Excuse me for getting curious!” Verne blushed as she looked down.

Arina giggled before deciding to play around with Verne for a while. With a cheeky smirk, she leaned her elbows on the back of the couch. “Well…”

“Well?!” Verne couldn’t hold her excitement, Arina almost felt back for teasing.

“You’ll like what she got you… but that’s all I can say.”

“Oh?” Daniella played along, turning towards Arina. “Why?”

Arina shushed with her finger to her lips, sights straight to Verne as Dani leaned back with a jokingly-sinister look to their partner.

“Did she get me that shirt we found last week?” Verne drummed her fingers in presto on her knees.

Tilting her head the other direction, Arina hoped she was being sneaky enough. “Why would I reveal that?”

She heard Verne groan lightly in a cute mix of frustration and anticipation, but from the hallway Arina was looking at, footsteps echoed lightly.

“Hey Suzy,” Arina greeted the figure coming closer. 

“… wow.”

 _Suzy never could dress down_ , Arina gaped, _could she?_

Here she was, lounging with cotton shorts and a loose print shirt. And there was her wife, strutting in and rocking black from her crown to the toe, loose tank top complimenting her ripped jeans. The classic cat eyeliner, long flowing ponytail, and lacy silver bracelet topped it off casually and perfectly, Arina thought it almost illogical. 

Looking behind her, Arina knew Dani and Verne were just as entranced as her. Both their eyes were as wide as plates, and the way Verne’s mouth froze in a small gap was a little too comedic. 

“... hello to you too, ladies,” she could hear Suzy smile as she talked.

Arina swore it was Verne giggling nervously behind her, and if it was, then Suzy’s beckoning finger to her was that much more hilarious. After a few fumbling noises and Daniella’s contagious laughter, she saw Verne skip towards Suzy, clumsily putting her sling-bag strap around her neck. Verne’s cheeks glowed brighter and redder than the damn reindeer’s when Suzy put her arm around hers, which only had everyone giggling even harder. 

_So whilst they’re going shopping_ , Arina recounted in between laughs, _we’ll be here… with Dani…_

“Have fun, you two!”

Daniella’s voice shook her out her mind before the panic set in again, _and thank hell for that_ , Arina sighed. 

“You guys have fun too!” Suzy waved as she walked Verne back out the door.

“Love you!” Arina shouted out.

“Love you too!” she heard Suzy reply. “Both of you!” 

Arina could hear the front door shut as Daniella hugged her from behind, each hand holding a shoulder. She didn’t think twice upon sinking into her embrace and holding grabbing onto her arms.

 _A moment like this_ , Arina happily sighed, _really makes you think everything’s going okay._

 _So just her listen to the song,_ Arina’s will arose, _and it’ll still be okay. She’s still gonna love you like she does now._

“... Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… we talk… in the room?”

“Oh?” Dani’s eyebrows rose, a cheeky smirk following after. “Whatcha planning?”

Arina’s mouth dropped when she realized how that sounded. “It’s not that! I… it’s serious.”

“Oh,” Daniella took a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay.”

Nervously pressing her lips together, Arina let go of her girlfriend and got up from the couch, too nervous to look back as she walked to the room. _Let’s get this over with_ , something sounded in her head, and at this point she didn’t want to question whether that was the right thing to think. From the soft footsteps from behind, she knew Daniella was following her, even if they only sounded when Arina was already at the bedside table, grabbing her phone and plug-in headset.

Arina felt ashamed by how her hands were shaking as she gripped the headphones. The little voice seemed to echo her doubts louder now, that there’s no backing out of whatever Dani would say at the song.

 _… yeah_ , Arina bit back. _No turning back now. So let’s do this._

“Big Cat?”

Turning back to respond as she put the phone in her back pocket, Arina gasped at what met her.

With a small smile, Daniella held out a beige picture frame with a drawing inside. Arina saw her own giggling face, eyes drawn closed with light pencil lines, a light pink blush on her cheeks. She was fascinated with how each strand of hair flowed fuzzily, light brown with her bleach-blonde stripe. Even the pink background was beautiful in how soft the colour pencil texture was.

Arina was sure she was going to cry, because her throat was feeling clogged. Glancing past her portrait and to her lover, it was a little disheartening that she wasn’t smiling as well. 

But Daniella’s face mirrored the nervousness Arina knew so well. 

“I know we don’t talk much about that deal,” Daniella turned to look down at the floor, “but I worked hard on it. I try to draw and you try to sing. I… I hope I nailed it.”

With her free hand, Arina gently took the picture frame out of Dani’s hands and set it down on the bed, right next to the headset she was. Without hesitation, she then enveloped her arms around her thin frame, hoping her hug would say her thanks louder than the words she couldn’t speak.

“... you like it?”

“Of course! It’s…” Arina didn’t care how muffled she was pressed against Daniella’s shoulder, “... fuck, Dani, thank you.”

“... I love you.”

Arina squeezed her hug tighter as she chuckled. If this wasn’t the sweetest gift ever, she didn’t know what was.

“… what’s with the headphones?”

 _Ah shit_ , Arina remembered why they were here to begin with. Pulling away from the hug, she saw Dani’s smile begin to falter. I really am letting it show, huh, Arina scolded herself for her own frown. 

“... can we sit down?”

Daniella’s slow and concerned nod cued her to sit on the bed nearby.

Arina definitely felt sour for ruining the mood, and not knowing how else to go forward with it, her mouth stayed shut as she grabbed the headphones. Even looking up at Dani to slide them onto her head was a little stressful, and taking the phone out of her pocket hadn’t been as nerve-wracking before.

“Arina,” Dani’s worried voice stopped her before she started the song, “you okay?”

Arina froze trying to figure out a response, stuck between just pressing play and explaining everything going on in her head. 

Dani’s hand slowly slid into Arina’s hair. “I think I know what’s coming,” her sweet voice assured, “and I’m okay with it. More than okay, really.”

Sighing to the touch, Arina felt strength seeping through her love’s fingers. She nodded to show she was ready, and though it was disappointing to feel her hand pull away, she wanted to think she was just getting ready.

And if anything, that got her through. Arina’s thumb seemed mobile again, and so she opened up the song. Written, recorded, and gone over for weeks, she guessed showtime really was now.

 _One press to play,_ Arina tapped the screen, _and here we go._

Clenching her eyes shut, Arina avoided Dani’s gaze. As much as she said she’d be alright, Arina was still scared to see her reaction, not if it would be the disgust she was expecting. 

Guessing from Daniella’s soft gasp, she guessed this was the part Arina started singing. The silence continued, letting the heartburn spread further through. The anxiety was futile, that she knew, but that didn’t make it any less painful. 

Even as she timed her breathing by the seconds, Arina couldn’t seem to calm herself the same way Suzy had before. She couldn’t, not with that soundless voice of doubt whispering with a vengeance. _She’s gonna hate my voice, she’s gonna think the lyrics are stupid, none of those were even good-_

A soft slap blinked Arina out her headspace, and looking up instinctively, she found Daniella’s hand covering her mouth. She could hear a crescendo and a faint melody resembling the chorus, and with how Dani looked, Arina hoped that she just had a pleasant surprise. After all, her eyes looked glassy, and the longer she stared, the larger a tear started to form at the edge of her eye. 

Arina wasn’t sure why she had the urge to reach out and wipe the tear away, nor did she know how Dani could stop her hand so fast. But as she intertwined their fingers, Arina thoughts left so suddenly.

Switching her gaze from the tangled hands to her face, Arina saw more tears spill out as Dani breathed out. Sobs or laughs, she couldn’t tell, but they sounded far from the bitter regards her doubts predicted. 

_She looks beautiful like this_ , Arina smiled as she stared. _Not that she isn’t always, but…_

She kissed Daniella’s knuckles without really thinking why, but doing so made her heart throb a little heavier. _God I love this woman,_ she kissed it again, and with how Dani crashed her lips against hers, she knew she loved her too.

Arina could hear the song from the headphones now. Strong guitar strums accompanied the final chorus as her voice belted out loving lyrics. Almost like a reply, Dani kissed her deeper, and Arina sighed as she gave in to the rush. She could feel her tears on her cheeks and the tight squeeze of her hand over hers, and damn if that didn’t make Arina’s stomach flutter. She couldn’t resist wrapping an arm around Dani’s waist, pulling her as close as she could.

Arina heard the guitars finger-prick the outro before Dani pulled away, greeting her with a quivering smile. She sniffled as she wiped her tears away, her eyes glued on Arina. 

“... I’m so proud of you.”

“You…” Arina nervously chuckled, “...really like it, huh?”

“Are you kidding?!” Dani laughed. “It was beautiful!”

Looking down like a shy baby, Arina couldn’t really believe the compliment to be for her. “Go call the Super Guitar Sisters, then-”

She’d almost thank Dani for grabbing her jaw to match their gazes. “I meant _you_ , you idiot!” Dani’s grin was still wide and genuine. “You were amazing!”

In between flustered and thankful, Arina rested her forehead against her darling’s. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Thank _you_ ,” Daniella's love resonated.

As Daniella kissed her again, Arina finally let herself cry her fears away. In that moment, she almost forgot why she was panicking so much. But as she kissed her back a few more times, each kiss chaste yet wonderful, she knew that anxieties couldn’t get them now. Not today, not tonight, maybe not for a long while.

 _Merry Christmas_ , she thought to herself as she kissed Daniella’s forehead. _Merry Christmas indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> I too love the idea of girls being polyamorous, so this prompt I got was exciting. Hope you liked your gift @MrDrProfessorWecht because I really like your work. 
> 
> Happy December and may what festivities you celebrate be gay!


End file.
